Inuyasha Vs Buu: The Taste of Defeat
by Beefycakes
Summary: Another erotic muscle growth tale with Majin Buu, this time a short, self-contained side-story that I wrote in between chapters of my Vegito story. Majin Buu uses his powers to break through the barriers between dimensions and enters a new world. Will the canine half-demon Inuyasha be able to handle this new, slimy foe, or will his strange attack be too much for him to swallow?


Author's Note: I figured that since it's been a while since I've posted any new chapters, I'd publish something here that I've had lying around with similar themes but a different character as the subject of the muscle growth. Don't worry though, still working on the next chapter featuring everyone's favorite beefcake Vegito, but for now hope you all enjoy!

The half-demon Inuyasha ran along the twisting forest path, his hurried flight kicking up gusts of wind that shook the branches and leaves around him. He was eager to meet Kagome again today, so excited to greet her as she arrived from her own world to his once again. As he rushed towards the well which served as the gateway between their two times, the dog boy almost didn't notice an odd sound coming from somewhere nearby.

Pausing for a moment, Inuyasha debated on whether or not to investigate.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," He thought to himself as he listened to the wind, then dove into the woods towards the direction of the noise. He might have easily passed it up were it anywhere else, but he was too close to the well now, and he wanted to make sure the area was safe for Kagome's arrival.

Reaching the clearing he was sure the noise came from, the odd electrical crackling was clear to his sensitive ears now, and he looked up in the sky to find its source. Hanging there in the air was a large, round rift, surges of energy dancing around its rim as something incredible could be seen through the other side, not the blue sky he expected to see, but one that was blank and white. Was this something like the well Kagome used, did it lead to another world?

Before he could ponder it further, a oozing pink mass snaked its way through the portal, an excited cackle filling the air as the form curled around the sky and landed on the grass. As it made contact with the ground, the goo began to take a more solid form, its features becoming more and more defined as a strange pink man with red eyes, a tentacle in place of hair, and large, baggy white pants.

The man laughed again as he examined the world around him, delighting in the lush clearing and green sky, "Hmm, a different world… seems a perfect dimesnion to escape to! Perhaps this one won't be so difficult to destroy."

Hearing this, Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, calling out to the man, "I don't know what kind of demon you think you are, but nobody's going easy on you here!"

Buu turned his head to look at the half-demon, his smile faltering for a moment before it returned wider than before, "Is that so? Do you consider yourself the strongest this world has to offer then? This world's defender?"

"You know what? Yeah!" Inuyasha said, still clutching his sword and spreading his legs, bracing for the battle to come, "I am the toughest here, or at least the toughest you'll ever get to face!"

The half-demon grinned, even as the monster laughed at him, stepping closer to the red robed dog boy, "Perfect then! Let's test just how strong you really are!"

As Buu said this, he began to stretch high into the sky, letting out a shrieking battle cry as his body extended and liquified just as it did when he arrived. Instead of seeking escape however, the melting pink goo of the villain's body arced downwards, rocketing straight for Inuyasha as he gaped on in confusion. The half-demon was quick on his feet however, unsheathing his sword Tessaiga and unsealing its true form. The sword grew into a massive fang as it was freed, and the warrior swung it upwards before him, connection with the liquid body of Majin Buu as it drew near to Inuyasha. As expected, it cleaved the creature in two as though it were butter, and Inuyasha was certain he had struck a deadly blow. This confidence barely lasted a second, as long as it took for the ooze to surge around the blade like an unstoppable stream, plunging straight for Inuyasha's mouth.

Before Inuyasha could pull back, or even say anything, the pink sludge had forced its way past his lips and was plummeting down his throat.

Majin Buu filled Inuyasha's stomach, forcing it to tighten and stretch before he spread himself throughout the rest of the dogboy's body. He could feel his muscles beginning to stretch, then distend, and then engorge as they expanded, the rob of the Fire-Rat he wore tightening further and further against their curves. As the boy's body continued to bloat with muscle, even the robe's tough fabric could no longer contain them, starting to tear and shred against then endless assault of firmly inflated flesh. Before long Inuyasha's once loose clothing became mere shreds of fabric held together by thread gripping the bulging slopes of his now gigantic body until those too burst into scraps, falling onto the ground below to leave him almost completely exposed. Once his undergarments had followed suit, the dogboy was nearly completely nude, only the beads of subjugation remaining, clinging to his swelling traps as they strained against the necklace.

Inuyasha would have been completely humiliated, had his mind not been forced to consider much more dire matters than mere decency. He was still swelling, his muscles still engorging with each passing second as the huge amount of pink ooze continued to assault his body. Pecs ballooned and bounced, wobbling atop a swollen round gut defined by bulging abs as the boy's colossal muscles pressed and crushed against one another, fighting for room as they grew but his frame remained the same. Veins rose and then bulged across his expanding biceps, throbbing visibly as his arms and legs thickened to impractical size. As Majin Buu filled out every inch of Inuyasha's body, even his rump wasn't spared, his glutes curving heavily, the half-demon too aware that it wasn't even the most shameful aspect of his forced expansion. Finally the last of the pink slime curved and wriggled through the air, slipping past the dogboy's lips and into his body, leaving the male a hulking beast as his pecs heaved and bounced with every breath.

"This… This isn't happening…" Inuyasha said, catching his breath, finding it difficult due to his sheer size, "What did you do to me?!"

"Well, well," Buu said from within the dogboy's body, laughing and causing his pecs to shake, "It looks like you couldn't stomach a fight with me after all! If this is the strongest resistance your world can muster, then I think I'll have no trouble taking it now!"

Growling, Inuyasha curled his hand and raised his arm, finding the movement more difficult, more sluggish than it normally would, his claws sharp as he addressed the villain, "You call this a fight? How is this even fair at all! Get out of me right now!"

"Haha! You really expect me to mongrel? Go ahead and try to force me out then! The last warrior I did this to could! Then again he didn't grow nearly as huge as you did. Something tells me you don't have the strength."

While he said this, Inuyasha felt his arm growing stiff before it moved back down against his will. He attempted to move it again, to move and part of him at all, but found it absolutely impossible. The half-demon groaned as doubt and despair flooded him, leaving his body slightly cold even as the hot sun baked against his bloated and exposed muscles and sweat dripped and rolled across their titanic bulk as they twitched and rippled. That dread grew even worse as his ears picked up Kagome's voice calling for him from the not-so-far path he had left behind, the dogboy hoping that Buu hadn't heard it as well.

"That's it. I'm in control now," Majin Buu laughed, forcing the hulking half-demon's legs to move, Inuyasha feeling the muscles push and shove against each other as the over-engorged warrior took a lumbering step forward, "And I can't wait! We'll see just how strong you really are when I test your body against the rest of this world!"

Laughter echoed from deep inside Inuyasha's body as he slowly pushed his way through the forest, leaving the clearing behind.


End file.
